1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a multi-view image display apparatus and a controlling method thereof, and more particularly to a glasses-free multi-view image display apparatus and a method for displaying a multi-view image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Advancement in electronic technologies has enabled development and distribution of various types of electronic devices. In particular, a display apparatus such as a TV which is one of the most frequently used home appliances has experienced significant development in recent years.
While functions of a display apparatus have advanced, types of contents displayed by a display apparatus have also increased. In particular, a 3D display system which enables viewing of 3D contents has been developed and distributed recently.
Meanwhile, 3D display apparatuses may be divided into a glasses type system (in which the viewers where glasses) and a glasses-free system according to whether glasses are used for watching a 3D image.
An example of a glasses type system is a shutter glass display apparatus. In the shutter glass scheme, left-eye and right-eye images are output alternately and left and right shutter glasses of 3D glasses worn by the viewer are open or closed alternately in conjunction with output of left-eye and right-eye images so that the viewer can feel a cubic effect.
A glasses-free system is also referred to as an autostereoscopic system. A glasses-free 3D display apparatus displays optically separated multi-view images and transmits light corresponding to images of different view to the viewer's left and right eyes using parallax barriers or lenticular lenses so that the viewer can feel a cubic effect.
Meanwhile, when a glasses-free system has N optical views, N multi-view images may be generated and provided through rendering of the input images. The generated N multi-view images, through view mapping technologies, are converted to be displayed. In accordance with view mapping methods, there exists a linear mapping method and a cyclic mapping method.
FIGS. 1A and 1B are views provided to explain the display operations of a multi-view image according to the linear mapping method.
The linear mapping method, which matches a multi-view image of the 1st to 7th view to an optical view in the order of view 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, 7th, 1st, 2nd, and 3rd . . . , has a problem as shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B that a dead zone may occur according to a viewing position. Herein, the dead zone indicates a position where a viewing position of the viewer changes from the 7th view to the 1st view. At this position, serious crosstalk may occur due to a drastic change in disparity (e.g., jumping phenomenon), and a 3D image cannot be viewed. Also, a user may have visual fatigue. That is, as illustrated in FIGS. 1A and 1B, a position where an image of 7th view and 1st view are concurrently viewed corresponds to the dead zone.
The cyclic mapping method is a method of arranging views in an order of 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 3rd, 2nd, and 1st view, which has a merit to reduce a drastic change in disparity that occurs in the linear mapping method. However, at a section of pseudo stereo where a view is placed in reverse order, left and right images viewed by both eyes of a viewer are changed to right and left images, thereby making a viewer feel visual fatigue, particularly, a swim effect.